<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Think It's Love by KuraKaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169397">If You Think It's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/pseuds/KuraKaw'>KuraKaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, DUM-E is basically a dog but a disaster, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple, established rhodey/tony, eventually, so many misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/pseuds/KuraKaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey have been together for years, but Howard has promised Tony's hand in marriage to Steve's friend, Bucky.</p><p>Rhodey and Tony are determined to find a way out, but Tony gets to know Bucky, and maybe he isn't so bad. And maybe Rhodey feels the same way.</p><p>Endgame delta-type polyamory Rhodey/Tony/Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And I need you to be my motor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did this idiot really start a new story while having an unfinished series and an unfinished multi-chap fic? Why yes. Yes I did.</p><p>I wanted to write something for this ship since there are so few fics for it and I love it very much. It's my two favorite ships smashed together and made poly. Because I can.</p><p>I'm not sure exactly when this would happen, but gay marriage is legal 'cause I said so. :)</p><p>Thanks to Jay for betaing.</p><p>Chapter title from Hit the Back. Fic title from If You Think It's Love. Both by King Princess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony had no clue what Howard could possibly want from him. He had finished blueprints and prototypes for all the SI projects that had been sent to him, his grades were good this semester - as always - and he hadn’t to his knowledge done anything to piss Howard off - for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Howard had called, though he hadn’t told him much of anything, and rather than piss him off again and end up getting yelled at in front of Rhodey - and Rhodey almost getting in a fight with Howard </span>
  <em>
    <span>again - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony had made the four hour drive to the mansion. At least he could see Jarvis while he was here. He had had to cancel his plans with Rhodey for the night, but he would make it up to him when he got back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jarvis had let Tony into the mansion and shown him up to the office where Howard was waiting. Tony paused in front of the office door. He drew in a fortifying breath before knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Howard rumbled from the other side of the door. Tony exhaled and pushed the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard was sitting at his desk, puffing on a cigar with a tumbler of scotch at his elbow. On the other side of the large mahogany desk sat a blonde man in a military uniform. The first thing Tony noticed about him was his size; he looked almost comically cramped in the chair. The second was how uncomfortable he looked: artificial smile plastered on his face - an expression resembling the one Rhodey called his “white-person smile” - shoulders set and stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Rogers, my son Tony as promised. Tony, this is Captain Steven Rogers,” Howard said in that tone laced with warning not to embarrass him that Tony knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers stood rigidly, turning to where Tony stood next to him, and holding a hand out to Tony. “A pleasure to meet you. Just Steve is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then and there, Tony knew he was going to embarrass Howard, regardless of any threats or warnings. He took Steve’s hand and said, “Hi, Just Steve. I'm Just Tony. You can call me Tony to avoid any confusion though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could practically hear Howard's teeth grinding together (so much for a dad joke), but Steve rolled his eyes and seemed to relax a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you'll get along with Bucky just fine.” Steve grabbed his jacket and turned back to Howard. “I’ll be in contact soon. I can’t thank you enou-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard interrupted, “What's a few favors between friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White-person smile and stiff shoulders back in place, Steve replied, awkward and drawn out, “Right. Friends… I'll talk to Bucky. Oh, and the higher-ups were hoping to have some of those prototypes ready for testing within the next few weeks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done. But yes, talk to your sergeant about the arrangement and get back to me. My door is always open to you, Steven.” Steve cringed slightly at his full name, trying and failing to play it off with a grin. Tony took note of Steve's reaction which Howard happily disregarded, but he could help but focus on that one word. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrangement</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Howard talking about? Tony managed to hold his tongue, resolving to ask as soon as Steve left and hope to get an answer instead of a dismissal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind Steve, Tony turned to Howard, not giving him the chance to start bitching about Tony's behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about? Who the hell is Bucky, and what arrangement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you shut up?” Howard snapped. “Steven’s friend, Sergeant James Barnes, Bucky. You will be marrying him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony almost wished Howard had just hit him; at least he knew how to take that kind of blow. It felt like a punch to the gut. All the air rushed out of him and he stared at Howard. Tony knew he probably should close his mouth. He knew he should probably say something back. He didn't do either of those things, just stared at Howard with his jaw hanging open like a fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard scowled and leaned forward, resting his hands on his desk. “You better not fuck this up for me the way you do everything else. I don’t care about your boyfriend, Jim or whatever his name is. You are not about to ruin my relationship with Captain Rogers over some college relationship, Tony.” For once, Tony was at a loss for words. Taking his silence for acquiescence, Howard nodded and sat back in his chair. “Now get out.” Numb, Tony turned and left, still unable to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the hallway, Tony almost ran straight into Jarvis, still dazed. He managed to stop at the last moment, pulling back and stumbling. The man grabbed him by the shoulders to stabilize him, looking him over for some physical injury, frowning slightly. Tony tried to say Rhodey's name but it came out more of a whimper. Apparently, it was clear enough, or maybe Jarvis just knew him that well, because he steered Tony towards the house phone and dialed Rhodey's number from memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line clicked. “James Rhodes speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to speak, but nothing came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Hello?” Rhodey sounded worried. He had probably been sitting by the phone waiting for Tony to call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhodey-” he finally managed to push out around the lump in his throat. His voice sounded raspy and horrible, but Rhodey knew it was him anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tones? Are you alright?” Rhodey was frantic, and Tony’s brain which felt like it was full of wool could barely keep up. “What did that piece of shit do? Did he hurt you? Do I need to come down there to kick his ass? I swear to god if that bastard laid a single hand on you I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hurt, honeybear,” Tony cut in. “Howard didn't touch me.” He didn't need to. A few words and Tony's world was coming apart at the seams. “I-this isn't- I don’t know how to say this. I just- talk to me, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of frustrated silence, he acquiesced, rambling about what DUM-E had gotten up to since Tony left. Apparently, the bot had decided Tony was gone for too long and had been sitting by the door, trying to sneak out when anyone went in or out. The bot had given quite a few people trouble, and Rhodey imitated their professor lecturing Rhodey about responsibility with scary accuracy. If the few laughs Tony managed were a bit shaky, Rhodey didn't mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had to have a few tense meals with Maria - Howard never bothered to show up - who tried to make small talk before he was able to head home. Home to his little Boston apartment and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhodey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the big empty house he had grown up in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was exhausted from the weekend when he finally dragged himself up the three flights of stairs to Rhodey and his shared apartment. He couldn’t wait to see Rhodey but was dreading the conversation that would follow. He had been going over what Howard had said again and again in his head, but he still didn't know how he was going to tell Rhodey that his father as much as sold him like a piece of meat to some buddy of his in the military. What would it mean for them? God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony forced himself to knock on the door instead of just laying down on the floor in the hallway. Rhodey yanked open the door within seconds, relief plain on his face. He looked Tony over, forehead creased with concern, opening his mouth to start asking what was sure to be dozens of questions. Before he could get anything out, Tony blurted, “Howard's making me marry some friend of a friend and I don't know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony half expected Rhodey to slam the door in his face. Rhodey blinked at him a few times, grabbed his hand, and gently pulled Tony into the apartment, shutting the door behind him with deliberate care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I'm going to have to ask you to repeat that because I'm really hoping I heard you wrong,” Rhodey said, pinning him in place with dark, steady eyes even as his voice wavers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howard promised some military guy I would marry his friend, Barnes or something… I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Once the words came out, he couldn't seem to stop them, and he just kept telling Rhodey how sorry he was, even as Rhodey pulled him in tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey held him close, letting him bury his face in Rhodey’s shirt. He smelled like home. Rhodey murmured reassurances to him, telling him, “It’s not your fault; I don’t blame you,” and asking “Are you hurt?” Tony shook his head and apologized again, his words barely intelligible where he mumbled them into Rhodey’s shirt. “Hey, don’t be sorry. You don’t have to apologize for Howard being a dick. It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, and Tony tries to sniff back a few tears. He failed and pushed his face into Rhodey’s shirt more, leaving wet spots. “I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t have let this happen. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Rhodey.” Rhodey tried to interrupt a few times, probably to tell Tony it wasn’t his fault again, but Tony couldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Rhodey. I love you. I love you so much.” Rhodey kissed his head and murmured comfortingly. “I don’t know what to do. Please don’t leave me. Please. We can work something out. Just don’t leave me.” Rhodey made an offended sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was never an option, Tones. I’m not gonna give you up just because Howard thinks he can barter you off. The only reason I’m gonna leave you is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me to.” He tried to tilt Tony’s face up to look at him, but Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Rhodey and shook his head, pushing his face deeper into his shirt. Rhodey sighed and pressed a kiss into his hair. “I love you, Tones. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started crying more and more until he was barely able to speak between the sobs and hiccups. Rhodey guided him to their old, beat up couch, letting Tony curl up in his lap. He tried apologizing again, but it came out as blubbered gibberish. Rhodey stroked his back soothingly and kissed his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony slowly stopped crying as hard, but he kept murmuring apologies between sniffles. Rhodey gave up on verbally reassuring Tony, just stroking his back and running his fingers through his hair. Crying always wore him out, and Rhodey running his hands through his hair and down his back was putting him in a daze. The combination was making Tony’s eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Eventually, he fell asleep, safe in Rhodey’s lap, arms wrapped tight around him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'Cause after all, you are my safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A slow morning, a Harrison Ford poster, and a serious conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I forgot this existed and had to shake some meaning out of bullet point verb phrases I left as notes. Ducky's the best. Chapter title is from Hit the Back again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony woke up still feeling exhausted but unable to get back to sleep. Rhodey was warm and curled around him like an octopus, legs tangled with his. It was nice, but tired as he was, his mind was already spinning off in a million different directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey grumbled and kicked him in the calf. "Shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed, "I didn't say anything." Rhodey cracked open an eye to glare at him. Tony squinted back. Rhodey closed his eye and nuzzled back into Tony's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can hear your big dumb genius brain thinking from here. Go back to sleep. It's too early for this crap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With anyone else, Tony might have just not said anything and pretended. But it was Rhodey. "I can't." Tony felt the breath he blew out across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this is about the Barnes thing, I told you: we'll figure it out. Stop worrying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rhodey," Tony said firmly and most definitely without even a little bit of a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sat up with a grumble, rolled to the edge of the bed, and shoved his feet into his slippers. "I need coffee." He stole one of the many blankets layered on top of their bed and stomped off as much as one can while wearing honey bear slippers and wrapped in a Star Trek blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat up and rubbed his face. If he listened carefully, he could hear Rhodey clattering around in the kitchen the way he always did in the morning. For all that he liked to make fun of Tony for being a coffee addict, he was just as dependent on the drink. Tony stared at the wall, covered in pictures of them and all their favorite fanboy posters, including a giant one of Han Solo. Because Rhodey thought Star Wars better than Star Trek, the heathen. Tony smiled to himself. Rhodey was his better half in everything except his taste in sci-fi; in that, he was garbage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mug appeared right in front of him. Tony snatched it and swallowed half of it down in a few huge gulps. Milk, no sugar, and a touch of cinnamon. Just the way he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey asked in a tone that suggested it was not the first time, "Whatcha you smiling about, Tones?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing, just your horrible taste in movies," Tony said with a smirk. Rhodey shoved him, and Tony squawked, scrambling to avoid spilling the rest of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Trekkie. Star Wars is good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pouted at him "I almost spilled my coffee!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey knocked their foreheads together and said, "You would have deserved it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tony could respond about how nothing he could ever do deserved spilled coffee, Rhodey was kissing him soundly. He tasted like morning breath and the honey he preferred in his coffee, but Tony pulled him in tighter with a hand on the back of his neck. Rhodey followed eagerly, moaning softly when Tony nipped his bottom lip. He tipped forward and -- spilled hot coffee on Tony's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony yelped, and Rhodey jerked back, quickly pulling the coffee soaked blankets off Tony's lap. Tony went back to his coffee; now that he was more awake, he could feel it burning his tongue -- and everything else on the way down. He took an obnoxious slurp of it while Rhodey sat down next to Tony's legs on the edge of the bed, blanket balled up at the foot of it, and rested his hand on Tony's knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rested his hand over Rhodey’s who in turn squeezed Tony’s knee. His brow furrowed and his expression turned serious. “Talk to me, Tones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are talking,” he snarked. Rhodey just gave him A Look. Tony sighed. “I just can’t stop worrying about this stupid <em>marriage thing</em>,” he said, gesturing as if to clarify exactly which marriage thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey rubbed his thumb over Tony's knee. “We’ll figure it out. You have to meet the guy first, right? What’s his name? Barnes? Fucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted, “Bucky. Sergeant James Bucky Barnes, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey hummed and turned his hand on Tony’s knee over, tangling their fingers together. “Bucky, fucky, sergeant, I don’t care. The only reason I’m ever giving you up is you want me to. I said this when Howard tried to split us up, and nothing has changed. We’ll scope him out, figure out what he wants from all this. We can make it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if we can’t? What if things don’t work out?” Tony felt like he was going to start hyperventilating, so he lifted his mug and took a big swig of still too hot coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey kept his hand under Tony’s and set his mug on the nightstand, reaching up to run his fingers through Tony’s hair, but his hand quickly got snared in the tangled, curly bedhead. He pulled his fingers out and patted the curls, swearing. “Jesus, Tones. Ever heard of a comb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grumbled, “I’ve been a little preoccupied. Y’know, the whole Bucky thing and Howard and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey hummed and stood, untangling their fingers and walking to the bathroom. “Well,” he called from the bathroom over the sound of a drawer opening, “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I’m used to dealing with your half baked plans anyway.” He emerged holding a comb and a spray bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony squinted at him over his coffee mug. He turned away as he tipped it up to get the last few drops. “My plans are not half baked. That’s just rude, honeybear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey made a contemplative sound; Tony could tell he was about to get snarked. “Well, I guess you’re right. Maybe more like raw. Quarter baked if we’re being generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony squawked and hurled a pillow at Rhodey’s head. He ducked, laughing. Tony threw the other pillow, and this one caught him in the face. Tony burst out giggling, unable to hold it in any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was unnecessary,” Rhodey said, pointing an accusing finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stuck his tongue out at Rhodey. “Lies. Lies and slander. That was very necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey pressed a kiss to his tangled curls and nudged him forwards. Tony scooted forwards, and Rhodey squeezed in to sit behind him. “Shut up, you brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sprayed the detangler on his hair and started working the comb through the knots. He started at the bottom and worked his way up with warm, gentle but firm hands. Tony tipped his chin down towards his chest. He tried to tell Rhodey that it felt good, but Rhodey stroked a finger down, behind his ear and over the curve of his jaw, and all that came out was a soft groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Rhodey was done, and started running his fingers through his hair, Tony was melting in his hands. Rhodey set the comb down on the nightstand and picked his mug back up. Tony sagged, leaning back into Rhodey's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sipped his coffee that was probably already cold. When Tony took a sidelong glance at him, his slight grimace confirmed that. He still kept steadily sipping away at the lukewarm drink. Tony reached up and cupped Rhodey's cheek. He could feel the slight stubble from him not shaving yet this morning. "Love you, platypus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey turned to kiss Tony's forehead. "Love you too. We'll make things work. You'll see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hummed, "You planning to chaperone us, sugar plum? Preserve my non-existent honor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey grumbled something under his breath that Tony couldn’t quite make out. "Depends. Do you want me there with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded emphatically against his chest. "I-- yes. I would feel a lot better with you there. I want you there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him close. "Then I'll be there. Simple as that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony relaxed, melting into his embrace. As long as Rhodey was there, he could handle whatever this Bucky had to throw at him. As long as Rhodey was by his side, they would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard had given Tony's number to Steve. Either he or Bucky would be calling in a couple days to arrange for them to meet, but Rhodey's commitment to make things work, his refusal to give up was one less thing on his mind. Tony drifted a little, not fully awake, but not quite asleep either. He had his Rhodey. Things would be fine.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I have like 3 other fics going now. Yes I still intend to finish this. No I don't have a plan or a schedule. Next chapter will be Bucky.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>